


Kommandokette

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Season/Series 04, Sex, Submission
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne bekommt interessante Mails. Nun muss er herausfinden, was die wirklich zu bedeuten haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kommandokette

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. D/s Szenario in völligem, gegenseitigem Einvernehmen.  
> 2\. Beta: Mein allerbester Dank geht an Sinaida, der ich auch den Titel zu verdanken habe, nachdem mir gar nichts mehr einfiel. Danke sehr!   
> 3: Staffel: 4 nach “Doppelgänger” (4.04)

Als die Mails in seinem Postkasten eintrudelten, war es zehn Tage her, dass Major Lorne gegen Sheppards Doppelgänger gekämpft hatte. Genau eine Woche, nachdem sie die sterblichen Überreste Dr. Heightmeyers im Anschluss an eine bewegende Zeremonie wieder auf die Erde geschickt hatten. Und sechs Stunden und zehn Minuten nachdem er die Marines, die Dr. Zelenka plus Forschungs-Anhang nach P3R 774 begleitet hatten, heftigst zusammengestaucht und abgekanzelt hatte. 

Seine Männer hatten, trotz ausdrücklicher Anweisung, die Wissenschaftler für ein paar Minuten allein in der Kammer mit den interessanten Energiesignaturen gelassen. Deshalb lagen jetzt drei Soldaten und zwei Wissenschaftler mit Schussverletzungen und Dr. Zelenka mit drei angebrochenen Rippen auf der Krankenstation. Darüber hinaus waren etliche Waffen in die Hände der doch nicht ganz so freundlichen Bevölkerung gefallen. 

Major Lorne, der mit der bedauerlichen Neigung der Wissenschaftler in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten bestens vertraut war, hatte die militärische Eskorte, bevor sie aufgebrochen war, noch ausdrücklich angewiesen, niemals zu vergessen, dass Dr. Zelenka und sein Team keine militärische Ausbildung hatten, auch wenn sie in den vergangenen Jahren Etliches in der Richtung hatten dazulernen müssen. 

Und wegen dieser vermeidbaren Krankheitsfälle und Materialverluste war ihm, angesichts der nicht sehr glaubhaft klingenden Ausreden des Teamführers, der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte ihn und sein Team in einem Tonfall zur Schnecke gemacht, der jeden Drillsergeanten hätte erbleichen lassen. Da er gemeinhin als sehr umgänglich galt, hatte das einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen und er war sich sicher, dass diese Art von Leichtsinn, zumindest bei dieser Gruppe, nicht so bald wieder vorkommen würde. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde es die Runde machen und auch die anderen für eine Weile umsichtiger sein lassen. 

Was er niemals gedacht hätte, war, dass einer der Marines bei Sheppard Bericht erstatten oder Beschwerde einreichen würde. Sicher, er war in einem Fall persönlich geworden, hatte sarkastisch die Familie des Sergeanten mit einbezogen, und das hätte er nicht tun sollen. Aber er hatte angenommen, dass Sergeant Myers die Differenzen mit ihm selbst bereinigen würde. Nun, man lernte wohl nie aus. Jedenfalls hatte er jetzt mehrere Mails mit … interessantem Inhalt von Colonel Sheppard in seinem Posteingang und musste sehen, was er daraus machte. Lorne seufzte tief auf. Das war wirklich das passende Ende einer katastrophalen Woche. 

Zurzeit saß Evan grübelnd vor einem mehrseitigen pdf Dokument, das die Ergebnisse einer Studie zusammenfasste, die vom SGC in Auftrag gegeben worden war. Ein gewisser Dr. McKenzie – er erinnerte sich schemenhaft, den Mann während seiner Zeit beim SGC mal kennen gelernt zu haben – ließ sich in dieser nie veröffentlichten Abhandlung tatsächlich über Sex in Stresssituationen aus. Umständlich und delikat ausgedrückt zwar – aber immerhin, es wurde überhaupt thematisiert. Lorne vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass er nichts durcheinander gebracht hatte – aber nein, diese Mail war wirklich von Colonel Sheppard. 

Stirnrunzelnd überflog Evan die Seiten und wunderte sich, ob das ein Rechtfertigungsschreiben war, für all die Situationen, in denen ein SG-Team in der einen oder anderen Art, sei es miteinander, sei es mit Außerirdischen, Sex gehabt hatte?   
Noch mehr wunderte er sich, warum ausgerechnet Sheppard, ausgerechnet ihm dieses Dokument schickte. Wenn jemand Erfahrung mit … Offworld-Sex hatte, dann doch wohl der Colonel, dachte Evan mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Aber das war ja nicht seine Sache, wenn der Colonel, angesichts der Damen, die sich ihm mit honigsüßen Worten an den Hals warfen, nicht nein sagen konnte oder wollte. Er musste sicher nicht seinen Stellvertreter um Erlaubnis fragen. 

Aber selbst diese Abhandlung über Sex, so pikant sie auch war, war nicht das, was Evan mit seinem Kugelschreiber nervöse Kritzeleien auf einen Zettel schmieren ließ. Wesen, die wie eine Kreuzung aus Wraith und Schmetterling aussahen, bevölkerten sein Blatt, kämpften gegen jemanden, dessen Uniform ihn als Mitglied von Atlantis auswies. Mist, was sein Unterbewusstsein wieder produzierte! Wenn die Wraith wirklich fliegen könnten, wären sie Vampiren noch ähnlicher und noch gefährlicher für die Atlantis-Mission. Gut, dass Michael nicht in dieser Richtung experimentiert hatte. 

Der Major zwang sich, seinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm zu richten. Die McKenzie-Datei las sich wie eine Einleitung zu dem, was danach kam und von dem Evan den Eindruck hatte, dass es das wirklich wichtige Dokument war. _Dominanz und Kommando._ Ohne Quellenangabe, einfach hinter den McKenzie-Text gehängt. Und die Kernaussage des nur fünf Seiten langen Textes war, dass Menschen in Führungspositionen, in denen sie immer das Kommando hatten, manchmal das Bedürfnis verspürten, das Kommando jemand anderem zu überlassen. Der unbekannte Autor versuchte seinen - sicher gierigen - Lesern zu versichern, dass das ganz normal war, und kein Zeichen von Schwäche, und dass es sehr befreiend sein konnte. Vor allem, wenn man kurz vor dem Austicken stand. Dass es manchmal das war, was einen zu einem guten Kommandanten machte. 

„Puh.“ Lorne stellte fest, dass er das laut gesagt hatte – und dass er es völlig inadäquat fand. Ein simples „Puh“ umfasste nicht einmal ansatzweise das, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf raste. Beantwortete sicher keine der Fragen, die auf ihn einstürmten. Allen voran: Was wollte ihm Colonel Sheppard damit sagen?

Mechanisch durchblätterte Major Lorne seine weiteren Emails, kaum auf Details achtend, während er das Gelesene in seinem Kopf hin und her wälzte. Es kamen noch drei weitere Emails von Sheppard. Eine zu einem Termin anlässlich eines Jumpertests mit den neuen, verbesserten Modulen, die McKay gestern eingebaut hatte, eine zu einer Effizienz-Beurteilung im Schießstand am folgenden Tag und eine, die nur sagte: _Heute Abend, 22Uhr, hier._

Lorne klickte auf den Link darunter, und es erschien ein Kartenausschnitt von Atlantis, der die Gegend um den Ostpier zeigte, ganz am anderen Ende der Stadt. Ein roter Punkt markierte einen der Räume, in dem er mit Sicherheit noch niemals gewesen war. 

Lorne sprang auf und wanderte durch sein Quartier. Diese Email ließ das alles in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen! Die ersten beiden belasteten Sheppard nicht. Ein Dokument für seinen Stellvertreter, eine offizielle Abhandlung, vielleicht ein gewagtes Thema, aber da konnte niemand dem Colonel einen Strick draus drehen. Doch dies hier? In Verbindung mit den anderen Mails … und dann ging Lorne auf, wie gut sich Sheppard geschützt hatte. Es gab eben keine eindeutige Verbindung zwischen den drei Mails! Die Terminvereinbarung für den heutigen Abend ging in all den anderen Terminen, die er ebenfalls mit ihm ausgemacht hatte, unter. 

Der Major ließ sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, während er auf den Bildschirm starrte. Ein guter Kommandant musste also auch mal loslassen können – und er war kein guter Kommandant, so wie er am Mittag herumgeschrieen und mit persönlichen Beleidigungen um sich geworfen hatte, die vielleicht einem McKay verziehen wurden, aber einem Militär nicht gut zu Gesicht standen. Wollte ihm der Colonel das mitteilen? 

Und was also schlug ihm Sheppard hiermit vor? Würden sie es auf eine … inoffizielle Art regeln? Was müsste er tun, damit es zu keiner Abmahnung kam, die Eingang in seine Personalakten fände? War es wirklich das, was Sheppard andeuten wollte? Es schien ihm nur schwerlich mit dem Bild vereinbar, welches er in den letzten Jahren von Sheppard gewonnen hatte. 

Sicher, der Colonel war für seine unorthodoxen Methoden bekannt und Lorne war sich auch bewusst, dass es im Militär nicht gerade selten war, dass gewisse Sachen unter der Hand geregelt wurden. Nur, war dieses Ansinnen nicht selbst für den … exzentrischen Colonel ein wenig sehr exzentrisch? Was also tun? Einfach ignorieren? Nachfragen, ob die Mails wirklich von Sheppard waren? Hinmarschieren und so tun, als hätte er niemals einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Mails hergestellt? Hingehen und mannhaft verkünden, dass er dafür leider nicht der Richtige wäre? 

Fragte sich nur wofür nicht. Was wollte Sheppard in dem verlassenen Stadtteil eigentlich mit ihm machen? Warum konnte sie es nicht ganz einfach im Büro oder einem Privatquartier klären? Das klang nicht … sehr … legal, oder? Lorne zermarterte sich sein Gehirn, kam aber zu keiner zufrieden stellenden Antwort. 

 

So machte er sich zwei Stunden später übernervös auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, denn a) war er kein Feigling, b) war er neugierig und c) wollte er es auf gar keinen Fall wie in diesen schlechten Soap-Operas angehen, in denen die Hauptcharaktere immer die aberwitzigsten Vermutungen anstellten, anstatt ein einziges Mal nachzufragen. Aber dann würde es ja kein Drama geben und keine tragischen Missverständnisse und … alles, was einen normalen Alltag aufregender gestaltete. Aber da sein Alltag bei weitem aufregend genug war, gedachte er nicht, ihn noch mit künstlicher Aufregung zu würzen. Wenn ihm Sheppards Vorschlag nicht gefiel, konnte er immer noch zu Colonel Carter gehen und die Sache mit ihr klären. 

Sheppard hatte eine Ebene und einen Flur ausgesucht, wo sicher niemand zufällig vorbeikäme. Die Luft war stickig und abgestanden und roch nach feuchtem Moder. Diese Flure hatten zu lange unter Wasser gestanden und waren noch nicht wieder völlig getrocknet. Die Türschleusen waren verrostet, öffneten sich nur widerstrebend, ließen ihn aber passieren. Die Deckenbeleuchtung war auf ein Minimum reduziert, nur jede dritte, vierte Lichtquelle schien adäquat zu funktionieren. 

Schäbig. Alt. Zwielichtig. Weit von Atlantis’ sauberem, hellem und lebhaftem Zentrum entfernt. Wie eine heruntergekommene Vorstadt, die im Schatten ihrer prächtigen Schwester dahinvegetierte. Hätte es auf Atlantis’ undurchsichtiges Gesindel gegeben, hier hätte es seine Heimat gefunden. Lorne rief sich zur Ordnung, als seine Phantasie ihm Spielhöllen und Spelunken vorgaukelte. 

Stopp jetzt. Er war da. Das musste der Raum sein, den Sheppard ausgesucht hatte.   
Lorne schob die Tür auf und rief in das Halbdunkel: „Colonel Sheppard?“ 

Er warf einen kurzen Blick durch das Zimmer. Es war etwas weniger schäbig als die Flure, wenngleich die Möbel wild zusammengesucht wirkten. Ein Schreibtisch, zwei Stühle, eine sauber überzogenen Matratze, ein halbhohes Schränkchen mit einer Lampe drauf und diverse Kisten in unterschiedlichen Größen. Immerhin war es trocken in diesem Raum und auch der Modergeruch war aushaltbar, denn die Klimaanlage lief. 

Ein Mann löste sich aus dem Schatten eines Stützpfeilers und Lornes rasender Herzschlag verriet ihm, wie froh er war, dass das tatsächlich der Colonel war.   
„Major Lorne. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie meine Mails gelesen.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Lorne, der in Uniform war – er hatte lange mit sich debattiert, was angemessene Kleidung war und sich dann für die ganz formelle Variante entschieden – nahm vor Colonel Sheppard Haltung an, selbst wenn dieser in einer ausgewaschenen Jogginghose und einem grauen T-Shirt gekommen war.  
„Gut.“ Sheppard zeigte nichts von seiner sonst üblichen Lässigkeit, sondern lief nervös auf und ab. Dann drehte er sich abrupt zu Lorne um, holte tief Luft und fragte: „Und?“ 

„Sir, darf ich offen reden?“ Sheppard gab ihm mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass das okay wäre. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Sie meinen Ausraster heute früh ahnden wollen. Ich … höre mir aber gerne Ihren Vorschlag an.“   
„Ausraster?“ Sheppard schaute ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen an.   
„Als was haben es die Marines sonst hingestellt? Ich hatte Recht, Sir“, verkündet der Major fest, „nur hätte ich mich einer anderen Wortwahl bedienen sollen. Es tut mir Leid und ich bin bereit, mich zu ent….“

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“, unterbrach ihn der Colonel heftig. „Ich dachte…“ Sheppard machte eine hilflose Handbewegung.  
„Nein? Aber was…?“

Die beiden Männer musterten sich einen Moment, dann drehte sich Sheppard um und marschierte in Richtung Tür. Nach drei Schritten stoppte er, drehte sich zu dem Major um und meinte: „Mein Fehler. Ich dachte, Sie hätten … Vergessen Sie’s. Diese Begegnung hat nie stattgefunden.“ 

Lorne, der Sheppard genau musterte, sah, wie der Colonel die Schultern ein wenig nach vorn sacken ließ. Die Spannung wich aus Sheppards Körper und machte einem Ausdruck größter Müdigkeit Platz. Wenn Lorne ehrlich war, sah Sheppard beschissen aus. 

Zur gleichen Zeit rasten seine Gedanken wie wild: Was hatte Sheppard von ihm gewollt, wenn er nicht über den Zwischenfall hatte reden wollen? _Evan, denk nach!_ So erfreulich es meistens war, dass Sheppard kein Mann der großen Worte und umständlichen Erklärens war, in diesem Moment hätte er sich ein wenig mehr von McKays Beredsamkeit gewünscht.  
Denn … Kommando, abreagieren, dominieren lassen … das… wenn der Colonel das nicht für ihn gedacht hatte… dann blieb nur noch einer übrig. Der auch das Kommando hatte. Der auch einen mehr als blöden und verlustreichen Monat hinter sich hatte. Der … 

Lornes machte drei rasche Schritte, seine Hand schoss hervor und hielt Sheppard, der noch einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Tür gemacht hatte, am Oberarm fest. „Halt!“ Er brauchte dringend ein paar mehr Informationen! 

„Schon gut.“ Sheppard versuchte sich loszumachen. Das war alles ein riesigengroßer Fehler gewesen! Er kam sich bloßgestellt vor und wollte nur noch weg. Je weniger Worte über dieses Missverständnis verloren wurden, desto eher könnten sie es vergessen. Ihm war schlecht, er war erschöpft und die Erwartungshaltung, die ihn durch den Nachmittag gebracht hatte, war plötzlich in sich zusammengefallen. Er wollte nur noch in sein Quartier. Hätte er die vermaledeiten Emails doch nur nie abgeschickt! Irgendwann müsste er Lorne eine Erklärung dazu geben, aber nicht jetzt. 

Lorne hatte nur zwei, drei Sekunden Zeit, sich zu überlegen, ob seine Karriere es wert war, das Risiko einzugehen, dann baute er darauf, dass seine Schlussfolgerungen entweder bestenfalls richtig waren, oder er sich schlimmstenfalls mit einem Scherz rausreden konnte. Jedenfalls meinte er nach einem Mal tief Luft holen schneidend: „*Ich* sage, wann Sie den Raum verlassen dürfen!“ _Oh Gott, oh Gott, bitte lass es das Richtige gewesen sein_ , betete er stumm. 

Auch Sheppard führte eine Schnellanalyse durch, und es dauerte unendlich lange, vier, fünf, sechs Sekunden, ehe er schließlich antwortete. „Ja, Sir.“ Es war mehr der militärische Tonfall als Lornes Worte, die ihm diese Reaktion abgerungen hatten. Er hatte sich schon so weit vorgelehnt, da konnte er Lorne auch noch eine Chance geben und ihn anhören, denn immerhin schien der Major ja inzwischen mitbekommen zu haben, um wessen Hintern es hier eigentlich ging. John glaubte nicht, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch irgendetwas seine Situation verschlechtern könnte. Wenn Lorne ihn nicht mehr für fähig hielt Atlantis als militärischer Leiter vorzustehen, dann tat er es jetzt schon. Wenn er jetzt blieb, konnte es nur besser für ihn werden. Hoffte John. 

Lorne kämpfte einen Moment gegen die aufsteigende Panik an.   
_Sir._  
Ein so weites Feld, auf dem etwas schief gehen konnte, lag vor ihm! Dann riss er sich zusammen. Sheppard wollte etwas von ihm – und Lorne hätte seine P-90 drauf verwettet, dass er sich damit nicht leicht getan hatte, sich das einzugestehen und ihm dann die Emails zu schicken. Sheppard ganz sicher nicht. Aber nach Heightmeyers Tod – den sich Sheppard sicher auch anlastete – gab es noch keinen neuen Seelenklempner, zu dem er hätte gehen können. Wenn er es denn je freiwillig gemacht hätte. 

Sheppard hatte also ihn ausgesucht, ihm das zu geben, was er brauchte. Nur – was war das genau? Wie weit wollte er gehen? Der aalglatte Colonel war sicher nicht leicht zu beeindrucken und obwohl er etwas von ihm wollte, sicher nicht sehr kooperativ. Das würde ein hartes Ringen werden. Lorne merkte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. 

Ihm lief die Zeit davon. Er musste jetzt *irgendeinen* Befehl geben. Ihm fiel so schnell nur eine Sache ein. „Stillgestanden, Augen geradeaus! Wir müssen ein paar grundlegende Dinge besprechen.“ 

Sheppard warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Falls wir etwas besprechen müssen, sind Sie wohl nicht das, was ich brauche“, meinte er ausweichend. „Es war ein Fehler…“   
„Sie wiederholen sich, … Soldat“, erwiderte Evan ebenso sarkastisch. „Haltung! Oder ich gehe.“ Kompromisslos schaute er Sheppard an. Die Hand, die er in seiner linken Hosentasche hatte, ballte sich zur Faust. 

Ihre Augen trafen sich, hektisch versuchten beide in dem verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers etwas zu lesen – und was immer Sheppard in seine Mimik hereininterpretiert hatte, schien nicht die schiere Panik zu sein, die Lorne fühlte, sondern etwas anderes. 

John nahm militärische Haltung an, Jogginghose hin oder her. Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte Lorne Recht und sie mussten über ein paar grundlegende Dinge sprechen, auch wenn John sich wünschte, dass Lorne das Gespräch einfach durch Intuition ersetzen würde. Aber da musste er jetzt wohl durch. Wenn der Major ihm dann das geben konnte, was er brauchte, war es das hoffentlich wert. 

Lorne gestattete sich, für eine Sekunde erleichtert die Augen zu schließen. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch in Zugzwang war – ja, wenn es nach Sheppard ginge, den ganzen Abend über bleiben würde. Jedenfalls ahnte er jetzt, warum es Stress abbauen konnte, nicht das Sagen zu haben. 

„Ich frage, Sie antworten“, wandte sich Evan jetzt an Sheppard. Er würde sich nicht ohne ein paar Absicherungen da rein stürzen. „Und sehen Sie mich dazu an!“ Er trat so nah vor Sheppard, dass der dem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte. „Haben Sie Erfahrung damit?“   
„Ich …“ Sheppard bis sich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Ja oder nein? Was ist an der Frage schwierig?“  
„Ich habe mich darüber belesen, es aber nie … nur … theoretisch.“   
„Okay.“ 

Super. Lorne unterdrückte sein Seufzen. Da hatten sich dann ja zwei Experten gefunden. Seine ganze Vorbereitung bestand aus den paar Dokumenten, die Sheppard ihm hatte zukommen lassen, und das, was man so im Laufe eines Lebens aufschnappte. Sei es auf den Videos, die unter der Hand auf den Stützpunkten herumgingen, sei es bei betrunkenen Erzählungen, in denen die Soldaten schon mal von Fesselspielchen berichteten. Aber das hier war wohl ein anderes Kaliber und Sheppard wollte es ja auch zu einem anderen Zweck einsetzen. Und sie waren beide Männer – nicht zu vergessen. 

Lorne kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und fragte:„Ihr Safeword?“   
„Johnny Cash.“   
Lorne grinste. „In Ordnung.“ Das war der einfache Teil gewesen, jetzt wurde es schwieriger und ging in Gebiete, in denen Lorne noch niemals unterwegs gewesen war. Dominanz und Unterwerfung … was brauchte man dazu?   
„Sind Fesseln okay?“, erkundigte er sich emotionslos.  
„Ja.“   
„Augenbinden?“   
„Ja.“  
„Körperliche … Züchtigung?“   
Sheppard nickte. „Ja“, presste er sich ab.   
Lorne sah, wie schwer es ihm fiel, nicht den Blick abzuwenden. _Oh Gott …_ Lorne hörte sich schon wieder ein höheres Wesen anrufen, an das er doch eigentlich nicht glaubte. Blieb nur noch ein Punkt auf der Liste.   
„Ähm … Sex?“ 

Sheppard schluckte hektisch „Ja“, wisperte er. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, ob das für Lorne in Ordnung war. Das war einfach kein Thema, das man mit seinem Stellvertreter je erörterte. Aber er wusste, er musste irgendetwas machen, um aus seinem Kopf heraus zu kommen, einen Moment mal nicht denken zu müssen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wofür Lorne sich entscheiden würde, aber er würde sicher nicht seine Chancen, das zu bekommen, weswegen er heute hergekommen war, mindern, indem er von vornherein irgendetwas ausschloss. Was Lorne austeilte, könnte er mir Sicherheit einstecken. Das war schließlich der Zweck der Übung. 

_Sex!_ Natürlich, wofür wären sonst die Dokumente nötig gewesen. Sheppards Rechtfertigung mit McKenzies Erklärungen. Da hatte ihn der Colonel in eine verdammt blöde Situation manövriert! Lorne war wütend, dass Sheppard ihm keine Vorwarnung gegen hatte, dass er ihn jetzt einfach so auflaufen ließ. Und so fragte Evan, um Sheppard dafür zu bestrafen, weit schnippischer, als er geplant hatte: „Auch Penetration?“   
Sheppard schoss Farbe ins Gesicht und sein Blick richtete sich unter die Decke.   
„Antworten Sie!“   
Der Colonel nickte kaum merklich und bestätigte leise: „Ja.“ 

_Ach du Scheiße!_ Das war … das war … Lorne merkte, wie er zittrige Hände bekam. Das war zu viel, viel zu viel, um das in zwei Minuten verdauen zu können. Nicht nur, wenn man unter ganz falschen Vorzeichen hierher marschiert war. Das war einfach etwas, worauf man sich nicht vorbereiten konnte. Sex, Dominanz, Befehle … und alles in einer Situation, in der die Kommando-Kette umgedreht wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sheppard ihn deshalb ausgesucht. Er war der nächsthöhere Militär, sein Stellvertreter, der Mann, der die Situation anschließend entweder gnadenlos oder gar nicht ausnutzen würde. 

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße._ Und irgendetwas musste er tun. Er konnte Sheppard nicht enttäuschen, diesen riesigen Vertrauensbeweis nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen. Auch wenn er so etwas noch nie gemacht hatte. Aber er war ja nicht umsonst Major geworden, hatte in Laufe der Zeit gelernt Befehle zu geben. Es würde ein ganz wackeliger Balanceakt werden – aber er musste ihn wagen. 

John blickte starr auf die Wand hinter Lornes Kopf, in das Dunkel des Zimmers hinein. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte würde er … einfach explodieren. Sei es in Zorn oder Gewalttätigkeit, sei es in einem Nervenzusammenbruch, sei es in einer selbstmörderischen Aktion. Wie er sich kannte, wäre es wohl das letzte und er würde es als waghalsige Rettungsmission tarnen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich, als ob er den Zusammenhalt verlöre, als ob sein Ich zerfasern würde. Seine Haut prickelte vor elektrischer Spannung, jeden Moment wartete er darauf, dass ein Funke ihn in den Abgrund reißen würde. Er brauchte ein Ventil. 

Doch der Major trug viel zu viele Bedenken mit sicher herum, versuchte sich, wie ein Versicherungsvertreter, gegen alle Eventualitäten zu wappnen. Was war so schwierig daran, ihm zum Beispiel einfach zu befehlen, sich über den nächstbesten Tisch zu beugen und ihn dann zu nehmen? Hart und schnell und so, dass er an nichts anderes mehr zu denken brauchte? Was war – verdammt noch mal – an Sex als Stressabbau so schwierig? Er hatte ihm doch sogar eine Anleitung geschickt! Er war auch bereit, auf alles einzugehen, was Lorne mit Dominanzspielchen assoziierte – er wäre zu mehr Entgegenkommen bereit, als der Major offensichtlich ahnte! Nur drüber reden konnte er nicht und deshalb war diese Befragung schon verflucht unangenehm. Er brauchte jetzt mal langsam Taten statt Worte. 

„Sir?“ Sheppard wandte sich an Lorne.   
„Ja?“ Wollte Sheppard aufhören?  
„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, in der obersten Schublade dieses Schrankes“, sein Blick ging nach links, „ein paar … Utensilien zu deponieren.“   
„Holen Sie die Schublade her“, befahl Lorne und deutete auf den Schrank während er näher an den alten Schreibtisch herantrat.   
Ein winziges Zögern Sheppards, dann sah er wohl ein, dass er nichts mehr verbergen konnte. Das, was immer sich in der Schublade befand, Lorne nur das bestätigen würde, was er ihm schon eingestanden hatte. 

Zwei Minuten später schüttete Sheppard den Inhalt der Schublade auf die Tischplatte. Mit ungeheurer Faszination, die langsam in Entsetzen umschlug, sah Lorne Handschellen, Lederbänder, Gleitgel, ein paar Kondome, zwei Tücher, einen Gürtel, ein paar Küchenutensilien, einen Tischtennisschläger, ein Skalpell und antiseptische Tücher und Verbandsmaterialien von der Krankenstation auf die zerkratzte Oberfläche fallen. Sheppard bückte sich, griff unter den Schreibtisch und legte noch etwas, das an eine mit Leder ummantelte Gerte erinnerte und zwei unterschiedlich dicke und lange Stöcke auf die Schreibtischplatte. 

Lorne schluckte hektisch. Niemals! Das … sah nicht nach Spielchen aus … das würde auf Folter rauslaufen, wenn er erst einmal damit anfing. Denn der Major war sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass Sheppard eine extrem hohe Schmerztoleranz hatte und anders als Kavanagh nicht mit ein paar angedrohten Schlägen schon aus der Fassung gebracht werden konnte. Der Colonel würde die Zähne zusammenbeißen und versuchen stoisch alles wegzustecken, was Lorne austeilte. 

Sicher konnte man mit der richtigen Art von Schmerzen in einen Zustand gelangen, der einen vom realen Leben abkoppelte. Sagte jedenfalls die einschlägige Literatur. Aber wenn er es nicht richtig machte – und wer garantierte ihm schon, dass er es beim ersten Mal auch nur ansatzweise richtig hinbekäme? – würden sie gar nichts erreichen Außer dass Sheppard für die nächsten Tage krankgeschrieben werden müsste, er Keller erklären müsste, wo die Verletzungen her kamen und sie beide in Teufels Küche gerieten. 

Und er könnte es auch nicht. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er zu zart besaitet wäre oder ein Weichei – aber seinen Vorgesetzten grün und blau schlagen, das könnte er nicht. Und selbst wenn er mal die Sache mit dem Rang wegließ – Lorne sah sich einfach nicht in der Lage, wieder und wieder zuschlagen, bis womöglich die Haut aufplatzte und Sheppard sich immer noch den kleinsten Laut verbiss. Nein, hier lag nicht die Lösung. 

John sah Lornes Zögern. Er hoffte nur, dass das bedeutete, dass er eine Wahl traf und nicht dass er mit dem Gedanken spielte, aufzuhören. Er beschloss ihm noch eine kleine Hilfestellung zu geben. „Ich bin mit allem, was da liegt, einverstanden. Logischerweise. Sonst läge es ja nicht da.“ Endlich raus aus seiner Haut. Vergessen. Vergeben. Schuld abtragen, dass er noch lebte, so viele andere aber nicht. Die Dämonen zum Schweigen bringen. Für eine halbe Stunde keine Verantwortung übernehmen müssen. Nur Kämpfen mit Ronon und Laufen bis zum Umfallen reichten nicht mehr aus, er brauchte mehr. 

Lorne kam zu einer Entscheidung und straffte sich. Es musste ohne Blutvergießen abgehen. Damit blieb ihm von den zwei Möglichkeiten nur eine offen. Sie würden Sex haben. Das Vorspiel wäre der Weg, um Sheppard aus der nach unten gewandten Spirale seiner Gedanken zu bringen. Der Akt wäre das Ziel, aber eher nebensächlich. Bis dahin müsste er den Colonel so weit haben, dass es ihm sogar egal wäre, ob er kommen dürfte oder nicht. 

Theoretisch, hörte sich das klasse und durchdacht an. Lorne hoffte nur, dass er auch erfinderisch genug war, das alles in die Tat umzusetzen.   
Und dass John mitspielen würde. 

\------------------------------------------

Evan nahm die Gerte vom Tisch, schlug sich nachlässig in die offene Hand, hoffte, dass er damit ‚dominant’ aussah und befahl kurz angebunden: „Ausziehen!“ 

John schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Endlich! Es ging los. Er kickte seine Turnschuhe weg, zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf, schluckte einmal und zog kurzentschlossen auch die Trainingshose aus. Darunter war er nackt. Er trug nur noch seine Erkennungsmarken, die er nach einer Sekunde des Nachdenkens auch über den Kopf zog. Das hier hatte nichts mit seiner Stellung als Colonel zu tun – versuchte er sich jedenfalls einzureden. 

Lorne kommentierte das nicht, wartete geduldig, bis John wieder Haltung angenommen hatte und mit locker hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen dastand. Er ging um John herum, verschwand aus dessen Blickfeld und strich langsam mit der Gerte über die Schultern, den Rücken und die Beine des Colonels. Er glitt wieder hinauf, ließ die Gerte spielerisch über den linken Arm herunter gleiten und kehrte nochmals zu den verschränkten Händen zurück. 

Er tippte sie leicht an und sagte: „Ich will deinen Hintern sehen. Nimm sie zur Seite.“ Sehr bewusst hatte er jetzt ein ‚Du’ verwendet, um deutlich zu machen, dass er das Sagen hatte. Hoffentlich kam das auch so bei dem Colonel an. Und verdammt noch mal, er sollte endlich aufhören, ihn in seinem Kopf bei seinem Rang zu nennen! Jetzt war er John! 

John nahm die Hände zur Seite und spürte, wie Lorne mit der Gerte über seinen Hintern strich. Er wappnete sich. Gleich würde der Major zuschlagen und dann wollte er vorbereitet sein. Doch die Gerte zog nur die Konturen nach, glitt wieder und wieder über die empfindliche Haut, an der Stelle, an der der Gluteus Maximus ins Bein überging. Wenn Lorne dort schlüge, würde er morgen nicht sitzen können. Aber er hatte es ja so gewollt. John schloss die Augen. Doch es erfolgte kein Schlag, stattdessen spürte er die Gerte jetzt genau zwischen seinen Pobacken nach oben gleiten. Er konnte einen Schauder nicht unterdrücken, als der leichte Druck die sensible Haut reizte. 

Evan wiederholte die Bewegung und sah genau, wie sehr Sheppard dagegen ankämpfte, sich nicht zu verspannen und ihn gewähren zu lassen. Schön, immerhin schien der Col… John willig, das war schon mal eine gute Ausgangsvoraussetzung.   
„Dreh dich um“, befahl er, nachdem er die Geste noch einmal wiederholt hatte, und John gehorchte prompt. 

Evan glitt mit der Gerte über die Brust, verweilte einen Moment bei den Brustwarzen, reizte sie, bis er sah, dass Sheppard ein klein wenig schneller zu atmen begann und fuhr dann tiefer.   
Sheppards Glied war halbhart, also schien ihn das Ganze wenigstens nicht gleichgültig zu lassen. Lorne belohnte ihn, indem er mit dem leicht biegsamen Material an Sheppard Erektion entlang fuhr, bis sie sich weiter aufzurichten begann. 

John wusste, dass Evan noch im Ausprobierstadium war und seine Reaktionen prüfte. Er hoffte nur, dass er all die richtigen Signale sandte, damit er weiter machte. Es war schon … seltsam, nackt vor seinem Stellvertreter zu stehen, dessen Blick auf seinem Glied zu spüren und mit einer Erektion darauf zu reagieren. Evan ohne Worte mitzuteilen, was ihn anmachte. Seltsam – aber … gar nicht schlecht. Das Kribbeln, das seinen Rücken hinauflief, wenn Evan ihn berührte, und sei es auch nur mit einem Gegenstand, war jedenfalls eine angenehme Reaktion. 

„Geh auf die Knie.“ Lorne lehnte sich betont lässig nach hinten gegen den Schreibtisch und wartete auf Sheppards Reaktion. Dafür, dass es bei den Wraith Queens immer mehrerer Wachen bedurfte, ehe er dem Befehl nachkam, war Lorne mit dem kurzen Zögern ganz zufrieden, ehe John tatsächlich vor ihm auf die Knie sackte.   
„Öffne meine Hose.“ 

Scheppard schluckte sichtbar, aber er kam auch dieser Aufforderung nach. Öffnete den Gürtel, fummelte den Knopf von Lornes Hose durch das Knopfloch und zog dann den Reißverschluss herunter. Lorne bewunderte ihn dafür, dass seine Hände kaum zu zittern schienen. Er musste sich jedenfalls an der Schreibtischplatte festhalten, besonders als John die vorgebliche Ungeschicklichkeit besaß, mit dem Handballen über den Stoff der Unterhose zu gleiten, ehe er seine Hände wieder herunternahm und Lorne von unten mit einem undeutbaren Blick anschaute. 

John war froh, dass er geklärt hatte, dass Lorne das ganz Szenario hier nicht kalt ließ, sondern dass er ebenfalls mit Erregung darauf reagierte. Dann hatte er ihn also wenigstens zu nichts gebracht, woraus er nicht auch eine gewisse Befriedigung beziehen würde. Dass Lorne aber seine Absicht durchschaut hatte, wurde mit den nächsten Worten klar. 

„Da du ja nun geklärt hast, dass mich das auch anmacht, kannst du ihn auch rausholen“, Lorne deutete mit einer Hand vage auf seinen Schritt.   
John erlaubte sich ein winziges Lächeln und zog ihm als erstes die Uniformhose bis zu den Knien herunter, dann schob er die Unterhose vorsichtig über die inzwischen deutlich sichtbare Erektion.   
„Beug dich vor und nimm ihn in den Mund. Keine Hände“, befahl Lorne, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte. Jetzt würden sie ja sehen, wie ernst es Sheppard mit dem Sex war. 

Okay. Deshalb war er hergekommen. John verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken, damit er erst gar nicht in Versuchung käme, sie doch noch zu benutzen und beugte sich vor. Er musste aus seinem Kopf herausbekommen, dass er der militärische Leiter von Atlantis war, der hier nackt auf dem Boden hockte. Er musste sich ganz auf das Gefühl konzentrieren, auf den Geschmack Lornes auf seiner Zunge. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss seine Lippen um Evans Glied. 

Es war Jahre her, mehr als ein Jahrzehnt, seit er das zum letzten Mal gemacht hatte. Damals war es ein simpler Pakt gewesen – wenn du es bei mir machst, mache ich es bei dir. Es war überraschend gut gewesen und John hatte sich geschworen, die Finger davon zu lassen, damit er gar nicht erst in Abhängigkeit geriet und seine Karriere bei der Air Force gefährdete.   
Jetzt war es etwas anderes. Falls Lorne ihn reinreiten wollte – was mit jedem Moment unwahrscheinlicher wurde – hätte er sowieso schon genügend belastendes Material zusammen. Da konnte er sich auch Zeit lassen, das Gefühl auszukosten. Mit seiner Zunge die Vene an der Unterseite nachzufahren, langsam die Konturen kennen zu lernen und Evans unterdrücktes Stöhnen zu hören, als er den Druck etwas erhörte und ihn noch tiefer in seinem Mund aufnahm. 

Die saugenden, schmatzenden Geräusche waren obszön laut in dem ansonsten vollkommen stillen Raum und mit dem etwas lauteren Atmen, machten sie mindestens so deutlich wie die beiden entblößten Männer, dass es hier um Sex ging. Evan zwang sich, sich von den Vorgängen etwas zu distanzieren, um Sheppard beobachten zu können. Er musste auch aufpassen, dass er das Heft nicht aus der Hand gab, denn das fühlte sich fantastisch an. Nun ja, kein Wunder. Dem Mann, dem ein Blowjob nicht gefallen würde, musste er erst noch begegnen, dachte er. 

Dass es John vor ihm auf den Knien war, machte es noch besser. Der Kitzel des Verbotenen war dabei, das Wissen, etwas zu tun, was sie verletzlich machte und sie beide Dinge preisgaben, die sie seit Jahren zu verbergen suchten. Als ihn erneute eine heftige Welle von Verlangen durchlief, wusste er, dass er es etwas langsamer angehen musste, sonst wäre es zu schnell vorbei. 

„Stopp.“   
John gehorchte fast augenblicklich und schaute von unten hoch. Warum wollte Evan…?   
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig“, hörte er Lorne sagen. „Steh auf.“   
John erhob sich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass für eine Sekunde Schmerz in seinen Zügen zu lesen war. Der Metallboden war verdammt unbequem gewesen an seinen Knien, auch wenn er es davor nicht richtig bemerkt hatte. Er versuchte fast unmerklich seine Muskeln zu lockern.   
„Oh. Ich … wir hätten ein Kissen drunter legen sollen“, meinte Lorne, der ihn genau beobachtete.   
„Schon okay.“ 

„Na klar“, bestätigte Lorne sarkastisch. Sturer Hund! Ihm wurde deutlich, dass er Johns Mauer noch nicht sehr weit eingerissen hatte und mit seinem Anfall von Fürsorglichkeit wahrscheinlich auch gerade einen Rückschritt gemacht hatte. Verdammt. Okay, er konnte auch anders.   
„Beug dich vor, Hände auf die Schreibtischplatte und … ich will deinen Hintern sehen, spreiz deine Beine.“ Evan war selbst für einen Moment überrascht, wo das herkam und vor allem, in welch ruhigem und befehlendem Tonfall er das von sich gegeben hatte. Mit Genugtuung nahm er Sheppards Zögern wahr. 

‚Nein!’, war Johns erste Reaktion. So etwas ließ er sich von niemandem befehlen. Das … das … ging zu weit. Aber … das war auch das, weswegen er hergekommen war. Nicht ganz vielleicht. Er hatte mehr an Gewalt und weniger an … Verführung gedacht. Aber er hatte indirekt dem Major das Kommando übergeben und da musste er jetzt durch. Er beugte sich vor, suchte sich einen sicheren Halt für seine Hände und mit einem letzten Zögern spreizte er die Beine.   
„Breiter. Und stütz dich auf den Ellbogen ab. Das sieht … besser aus.“ Ganz konnte Lorne die Belustigung nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. 

Besser – selbstverständlich. Weil völlig ausgeliefert und noch verwundbarer. John wurde klar, dass Lorne dazulernte und offensichtlich Spaß an der Sache bekam. Mit einer Mischung aus Fatalismus – schließlich hatte er sich selbst in diese Lage begeben – und einem dumpfen Gefühl in der Magengegend, das ihn sich fragen ließ, ob er nicht mehr abgebissen hatte, als er kauen konnte, kam er auch dieser Aufforderung nach. Er begab sich in die von Lorne gewünschte Position und legte seine Stirn auf seine verschränkten Arme. Nur gut, dass es davon nie Fotos geben würde. 

Lorne trat hinter John und bewunderte einen Moment den schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper, dessen Muskeln sprungbereite Spannung zeigten. Wunderschön – aber für das, was sie hier erreichen wollten, viel zu angespannt. Lornes Hände legten sich auf Johns Taille und fuhren über den Rücken bis zu den Schultern nach oben. Kneteten die Schulterpartie und kehrten wieder zurück. Erst im zweiten Anlauf wagte er es, seine Hände auf Sheppards Hintern zu legen. Es so unmittelbar zu tun, ohne ein Hilfsmittel dazwischen, war doch etwas anderes. Er spürte die warme Haut, die festen Muskeln und … das leichte Zittern, das John durchlief. 

_Scheiße._

Vielleicht hätte er es doch besser mit körperlicher Züchtigung versucht? Da hätte er nicht so viel kaputt machen können, jedenfalls nichts, was nicht wieder heilte. Aber jetzt? Das Vertrauen, das John ihm in diesem Moment entgegenbrachte, war überwältigend. Er hatte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in seine Hände begeben. Erlaubte ihm Dinge, die er wahrscheinlich noch niemandem gestattet hatte. Er durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen. 

Evan fuhr mit den streichelenden Berührungen fort, ließ seine Finger über die Oberschenkel und den Hintern gleiten. Arbeitete sich langsam vor bis in die Leistengegend, hörte wie sich Johns Atem beschleunigte – und kehrte dann wieder zum Hintern zurück. Er würde John noch ein wenig auf die Berührung, die er offensichtlich erwartete, warten lassen. 

John seuftzte leise. Bisher hatte Evan noch keine seiner Vermutungen, was als nächstes geschehen würde, erfüllt. Er spürte einen Hauch von Frustration und widerwilliger Anerkennung gleichzeitig. Im Moment schienen sie noch nach zwei verschiedenen Skripten zu spielen, denn in seinem Entwurf hätte sich Evan schon längst für einen der Gegenstände auf der Tischplatte entschieden. 

Da, endlich, Evan beugte sich über ihn und angelte nach … John hob neugierig den Kopf etwas an und blinzelte.   
„Habe ich dir erlaubt, dich zu bewegen?“, erkundigte sich Evan ruhig.   
„Ähm … nein. … Sir.“   
„Also?“   
John legte die Stirn wieder auf seine Unterarme. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was würde Evan aussuchen? 

„Ugh!“ John konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein überraschter Laut entfuhr, als er als Nächstes spürte, wie etwas Kaltes, Glitschiges auf seinen Hintern tropfte. Okay, damit schien die Richtung dann ja klar zu sein. In ein paar Minuten würde er wissen, ob er das wirklich jemandem erlauben konnte und wollte, oder ob er Johnny Cash bemühen müsste. Er versuchte   
sich geistig vorzubereiten und bewusst zu entspannen. 

 

Evan ahnte, was John jetzt erwartete und er grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass er es ihm – noch nicht – geben würde. Er tauchte seine rechte Hand in das Gel und umfasste damit Sheppards Erektion. Er glitt auf und ab, spürte, wie John härter wurde und sich nach einer Weile von dem trägen aber zwingenden Rhythmus mitnehmen ließ. Bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung brachte er seine Hüften ganz leicht nach vorne, um den Schwung besser auszunutzen, beim Zurückziehen presste er sich gegen Evans Körper. Zum ersten Mal hatte Evan den Eindruck, dass John sich in solchen Berührungen verlieren könnte. 

Und dann traf es ihn wie mit einer Keule: Berührungen! Hunger nach Händen, die einen hielten, die einen liebkosten, die menschliche Nähe bedeuteten. In seiner Position erlaubte sich John sicher keine geheimen Treffen, die in Atlantis sonst an der Tagesordnung waren und über die jeder Vorgesetzte mit Nachsicht hinwegschaute, so lange sie nicht die Arbeitsmoral beeinträchtigten. 

Wann hatte wohl jemand zum letzten Mal John in den Armen gehalten? Trost gespendet oder einen Moment des Glücks mit ihm in einer Umarmung geteilt? Sicher, sein Team war immer für ihn da, Teyla legte ihm schon mal eine Hand auf den Arm, Ronon klopfte ihm nach einem Kampf anerkennend auf die Schulter und Rodney rempelte ihn mit der Schulter an oder quetschte sich so eng neben ihn auf das Sofa, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen ihnen Platz fand, wenn das die beste Sicht auf den Bildschirm bedeutete. 

Aber das waren flüchtige Berührungen. Nicht vergleichbar mit der Situation in der sie sich gerade befanden. Gut, es war immer riskant den Hobby-Psychologen zu spielen, aber als Maler hatte er gelernt auf Kleinigkeiten zu achten, sich in sein Modell hineinzuversetzen, um zu wissen, ob es sich wohlfühlte. 

Zum ersten Mal, seit er diesen schäbigen Raum betreten hatte, fühlte sich Lorne zuversichtlich, dass er Sheppard das geben konnte, was dieser brauchte. Aber nicht hier am Schreibtisch. 

Er gab John einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern und meinte: „Komm mit. Ach, und bring noch etwas mit, damit ich dich fesseln kann.“ Er ging zur Matratze und drehte sich bewusst nicht um, um zu kontrollieren, ob John seiner Aufforderung nachkam. 

John brauchte einen Moment, um einen Sinn in die Worte zu bringen. Dieser abrupte Wechsel war … genauso schlimm wie ein Wecker, der einen morgens aus den schönsten Träumen riss und in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Leicht benommen richtete er sich auf und sah, dass Lorne neben der Matratze stand und sich auszog. 

Oh. Damit hatte John nicht unbedingt gerechnet, er hatte angenommen, dass es für Lorne leichter wäre, bekleidet zu sein, während er selbst nackt war. Aber er würde ihm nicht reinreden. Evan konnte an diesem Abend machen, was er wollte. John schnappte sich ein paar Lederbänder und ging zu ihm.   
„Bitter sehr.“ Er reichte ihm die Bänder, das Gleitgel und ein Kondom.   
„Gut mitgedacht.“ Evan grinste, wurde aber gleich wieder ernster: „Leg dich hin, auf den Rücken, Hände über den Kopf.“ 

Wie schnell man doch Hemmungen ablegte, dachte John, als er sich wie gewünscht platzierte. Das Niederknien und vor allem die Sache am Schreibtisch, hatten ihm noch viel mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitet und Überwindung gekostet. Jetzt hatte er sogar Muße Lornes nackten Körper genauer zu mustern, während der sich über ihn beugte und seine Handgelenke geschickt an die atlantische Wand fesselte, die glücklicherweise in ihrem Schmuckdekor genügend Möglichkeiten bot, um dort Lederbänder zu befestigen. 

Wie fast alle Leute in der Stadt war Lorne durchtrainiert und gut in Form. Und wie bei so vielen Menschen in Atlantis, war seine Haut an etlichen Stellen von Narben überzogen. Eingestürzte Bauwerke, Wraithangriffe, Explosionen, Abstürze – jede einzelne Narbe sprach von der Gefährlichkeit ihres täglichen Lebens. Von Hinterhalten, in die sie gelockt worden waren, von falschen Freunden, aber auch von fehlerhaften Kommandoentscheidungen. Von Zwischenfällen, die seine Schu…

Bevor John den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, spürte er Lornes Lippen auf seinen.   
Wow! Wann hatte er den Anschluss verpasst? Überrumpelt öffnete er seinen Mund und Lornes Zunge nahm unnachgiebig von seinem Mund Besitz. 

Evan hatte gesehen, wie John ihm entglitt, und ein Kuss war ihm wie das geeignete „Schock-Mittel“ erschienen, um Sheppard wieder zurückzuholen. Schon schade, dass ein Kuss so eine Wirkung haben konnte, aber es hatte funktioniert. Evan lächelte und ließ seine Zunge an Johns Zähnen entlang gleiten, erforschte Johns ganzen Mundraum, erlaubte ihm aber nicht, das auch bei ihm zu tun. Seine Hände glitten derweil in großen Kreisen über Johns Körper. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um die Intimität von ein paar Augenblicken zuvor wieder herzustellen. Aber John war kooperativ, reckte sich in seine Hände hinein und forderte ihn so wortlos auf, damit weiterzumachen. 

Evans Hände glitten über Johns Brust, seine Arme, verweilten kurz in den Achselhöhlen und wanderten dann über den Bauch.   
„Beine auseinander“, wisperte Evan gegen Johns Halsbeuge.

Mit einem Stöhnen kam John der Aufforderung nach. Das fühlte sich so fantastisch an! Er musste nichts tun, konnte nichts tun, als sich Evans Zärtlichkeiten hinzugeben. Zwischendurch prüfte er seine Fesseln, aber sie hielten. Er merkte wie Evan sich zwischen seine Beine legte und sein Mund über seinen Brustkorb glitt. Evan knabberte an der rechten Brustwarze, leckte über die andere und küsste sich ganz langsam bis zum Bauchnabel vor, Spuren von angenehmer Hitze hinterlassend, die John von innen heraus erwärmten. Lornes Hände streichelten seine Oberschenkel, erst außen, wechselten dann nach innen und John konnte nicht anders, als seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr zu öffnen. Die zupackenden Hände auf der weichen Haut der Innenseiten seiner Schenkel schickten all die richtigen Signale an sein Hirn und seine Nerven. Er wollte mehr davon. 

Dem Himmel sie Dank, er schien etwas richtig zu machen. Lorne grinste, als Johns Glied sich ihm hungrig entgegenreckte, während seine Lippen noch an der zarten Haut in der Leistengegend nippten. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Sheppards Penis, leckte dann aber über die Hoden und die empfindliche Stelle direkt dahinter. Nur nicht berechenbar werden.   
Gleichzeitig schob er Sheppards Knie nach oben. Jetzt hätte er John gerne befohlen, die Beine mit seinen Händen selbst in der Stellung zu halten, aber da er dafür die Fesseln nicht lösen wollte, verzichtete er darauf. Er hielt John selbst in dieser exponierten Stellung und musste einen Moment aufhören, um das Bild vor sich bewundern zu können. 

John hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, die Hände weit über dem Kopf gefesselt. Sein Körper war von einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen. Sein Atem ging schneller und er rieb seinen Hintern wollüstig gegen die Matratze. Er sah verboten gut aus. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass dieser Hintern gleich ihm gehören würde, ließ Evan kurzatmig werden. 

John merkte, dass Evan mit dem Küssen aufgehört hatte, und öffnete die Augen. Als er sah, mit welch bewunderndem aber auch hungrigen Blick der andere Mann seine Augen ohne Scham, aber voller Begehren, von den Händen über seine Brust bis zu seinem hoch aufgerichteten Schwanz und dann noch tiefer gleiten ließ, überflutete hin ein Schwall von Röte. Gleichzeitig aber auch ein solches Verlangen, dass er stammelte: „Ich will dich ... in mir … spüren …" 

„Ja“, nickte Evan. Das war genau das, was er auch wollte, und deshalb würde er großzügig darüber hinwegsehen, dass John ja eigentlich gar nichts zu sagen hatte. „Hast du jemals…?“   
„Nein.“ Aber John war sich sicher, dass er es wollte.   
„Okay.“ Dann wollte er John dazu ins Gesicht sehen, um auch das kleinste Anzeichen von Unwohlsein sofort zu erkennen. 

Aber es zeigte sich, dass seine ‚Sicherheitspolitik’ nicht nötig gewesen wäre. John verspannte sich nur für eine winzige Sekunde als er mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, dann ließ er sich in die Berührung fallen. Und als wüsste er von Lornes Ängsten, schenkte er ihm einem Moment später ein aufforderndes Lächeln und sagte: „Mehr.“ 

„Wir gehen in meinem Tempo vor“, beschied ihm Lorne, der aber innerlich froh war, dass John ihm einen Anhaltpunkt für sein weiteres Vorgehen gab. Er küsste John, streichelte ihn am ganzen Körper und bereitete ihn vor – alles in langsamen, fließenden Bewegungen, die John eins ums andere Mal „bitte“, flüstern ließen. 

Aber Evan ließ sich nicht drängen, er wusste, dass der Körperkontakt mindestens ebenso wichtig war wie alles andere und davon wollte er John so viel möglich mit auf den Weg geben. Wer wusste schon, wann John sich wieder überwinden konnte, um Hilfe zu bitten.   
Erst als er sich sicher war, dass John an nicht mehr viel anderes denken konnte, löste er dessen Fesseln. „Roll dich auf den Bauch.“ 

_Ja, ja, ja._ Hatte er am Anfang des Abends mal überlegt, ob er das konnte? Inzwischen gab es nichts, was John sehnlicher wollte. Eine Vielzahl von wundersamen Erregungen rauschte durch seinen ganzen Körper, ließ ihn sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr fühlen. Übersensitive Haut rieb sich gegen die kühlen Laken, als er sich herumdrehte. 

Lornes warmer Körper legte sich sogleich über ihn, bedeckte ihn mit schwitziger, berauschender Hitze. Als er Evans Glied an seinem Eingang spürte, öffnete er sich mit all seinen Sinnen für dieses neue, überwältigende Gefühl. Evan war so übervorsichtig und sorgsam gewesen, dass er nur einen Eindruck von Fülle aber keinen Schmerz verspürte. Und dann war Evan in ihm und es war das Fantastischste, Überwältigendste, das er seit langem gefühlt hatte. Die Nähe, das Vertrauen, die Begierde und die Lust die durch ihn hindurchrasten, ließen ihn atemlos werden. Egal, was Evan von ihm dachte, er brauchte jetzt noch mehr.   
„Beweg dich endlich.“ 

„Hey!“ Mit spielerischer Empörung gab Lorne ihm einen Klaps und lachte atemlos gegen seinen Hals.   
Dieser spielerische, unernste Moment ließ ihn sich leicht und frei fühlen. „Beweg dich, bitte“, versuchte John es noch einmal, weniger bestimmend. So sollte Sex sein. Unbeschwert und … einfach nur … geil. John konnte nicht länger ganz passiv sein und drückte sich in den Kniestand hoch.  
„Evan, bitte. Bitte komm jetzt. Ich … ein anderes Mal vielleicht … langsamer … aber jetzt, bitte.“ 

Noch mehr Verzögerung wäre Folter gewesen – auch für Evan – und so kam er Johns Ansinnen nach. Mit Kraft versenkte er sich in John, ganz intuitiv einen Winkel suchend, der John jedes Mal an einem bestimmten Punkt laut aufstöhnen ließ. Viel lauter, als er es wohl unter normalen Umständen wahrhaben wollte. Lorne wusste, dass er jetzt sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Durch Johns Kopf dürften nicht mehr viele Gedanken rauschen, die nichts mit Sex zu tun hatten. 

Erst jetzt gestatte er sich, auch abzuschalten und den Moment in allen seinen Facetten auszukosten. Sheppards warme, perfekte Enge, ihre gemeinsamen Bewegungen, die jetzt nur noch ein Ziel kannten, dieser zeitlose Moment, der die Spirale höher und höher drehte. Sie keuchten beide, rangen nach Atem, und doch war es eine Art der Erschöpfung, die sie voller Befriedigung zurücklassen würde. 

_Oh mein Gott!_ Am Anfang des Abends hatte er das schon einmal gedacht, aber jetzt hatte sich die Bedeutung dieses Gedankens um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Nur Sehnsucht, Begeisterung und das Gefühl zu zerspringen überschwemmte Evan. Er griff um Johns Körper herum, und in dem Moment, in dem er Johns Penis berührte, stieß John ein leises Wimmern aus und kam. Verkrampfte sich um ihn, jagte Wellen von Lust durch seinen Körper und nahm ihn mit in den Rausch und in den Moment der Auflösung. Evan klammerte sich an John und gemeinsam keuchten sie durch diesen Augenblick größter Gemeinsamkeit. 

Nur langsam ebbten die Wellen ab, doch es dauerte noch einen ganzen Moment, ehe sich John richtig bewusst wurde, dass Evan an ihm herumzerrte, um ihn neben sich auf die Matratze zu ziehen. Er ließ sich an Evans Seite plumpsen und beschwerte sich nicht, als Lorne einen Arm um ihn schlang und ihn fest gegen seinen Körper zog. Da er nicht wusste, wo er mit seinem Arm hinsollte, legte er ihn einfach auch auf Evans Taille. 

Wohlige Müdigkeit breitete sich in all seinen Gliedern aus und er füllte sich so gesättigt und angenehm schläfrig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Augenlider wurden schwerer, er driftete langsam durch das Niemandsland zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein und daher traf ihn Evans leises „Danke“ völlig überraschend. 

Er öffnete ein Auge: „Wäre das nicht eigentlich meine Zeile?“   
„Warum?“   
„Nun …“   
„Habe ich ausgehen, als hätte es mir keinen Spaß gemacht?“, erkundigte sich Lorne mit einem breiten Grinsen.   
„Ja. Zu Beginn sahst du ziemlich … überrumpelt aus“, erwiderte John ehrlich.   
„Okay. Für einen kleinen Moment, vielleicht. Aber danach …“ 

Evan war nicht so naiv anzunehmen, dass man mit Sex alles heilen konnte. Sicher würde es Sheppard gut tun, professionelle Hilfe zu suchen, wenn sie einen Ersatz für Heightmeyer gefunden hatten. Aber für den Moment war es eine Lösung und er wusste, dass er John anbieten musste, auf diese Lösung wieder zurückgreifen zu können. 

„Wenn du also wieder mal … ich meine, ich bin dann besser vorbereitet. Und wir können auch andere Sachen ausprobieren. Und natürlich kannst du mich auch … du weißt schon …“   
„Du brabbelst.“ Kein Spott, nur Amüsement lag in Johns Stimme.   
„Ja.“ Evan nickte und schaute ihn kläglich an. „Warum ist es so viel einfacher es zu tun, als darüber zu reden?“   
„Das fragst du ausgerechnet mich?“   
„Auch wieder wahr.“ 

Sie grinsten sich an. Sie sahen den anderen jetzt mit etwas anderen Augen und beide wussten, dass der erste schwierige Schritt getan war. Was jetzt noch folgte, war, an Pegasus-Maßstäben gemessen, eine Kleinigkeit.

\----------ENDE---------

©Antares, März 2011 


End file.
